Rangiku's Birthday Presents
by smart.deedee
Summary: In honor of Rangiku's birthday. Each chapter is a scene from her birthday and involves different characters. All chapters are short and include mostly dialogues. There's a better summary inside. Read and review people. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

So here's my birthday present for Rangiku. It's a series of scenes including different characters from Bleach. They are conversations between Rangiku and a character or a group of them. They're all scenes of how I imagine Rangiku's birthday would go, so all the scenes connect and are in **chronological order starting from the night before** her birthday.

There are a couple of chapters that have two scenes in them. This I did because I thought it was best to separate them in 'teams' (i.e. Urahara's shop, Eleventh division… you get the idea)

It's mostly dialogue, but I'm throwing in the third person here and there to point out some things, especially in the last couple of chapters.

I know that some characters included aren't as close to Rangiku as I portraying them, but it's all to give some hilarity to the story.

Oh and the first chapter is a conversation between Rangiku and a yet undisclosed character. It's not an OC though, and our mystery person will be revealed at the end of the story. It's only to add a little romance to the story.

Also, towards the end of the story there's a bit of a surprise. But enough with the ranting.

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	2. Early Morning Surprise

"You're late" She announced to the figure standing before her.

"I apologize. I went to pick _someone_ up in her office but she wasn't there."

"Your lover?" she asked. "You know, one of these days you'll have to tell me who she is so I can kill her."

"Is that necessary Rangiku? After all, I always come back to you." He replied teasingly.

"But she steals all my fun! By the time you're here the _little_ _you_ is too tired to play." She said, pouting at the man.

"Is that so? I'd say you have plenty of fun with the _little_ _me_ every night."

"Well… the nights I don't fake it I do."

"What!?"

"I'm just kidding" She said, giggling at the quirk in his face. "Come lay with me."

* * *

"What the…?" She thought to herself.

"Good morning Rangiku."

"What's all of this?"

"It's food. Breakfast, more specifically."

"_You_ made breakfast?" She asked confused.

"Yes, in honor of your birthday. Would you like some tea?" He offered, laying a kiss on her mouth.

"What's with the pampering?"

"You're complaining? I should have expected this. It is usually around this hour when you ask why I'm still here and throw me out to go and do paperwork."

"Are you high?" she answered mockingly at his remark.

"No… Did you sleep well? You'll need the rest…" he queried, brushing the hair from her face.

"Hmm… As well as someone can sleep when they're in bed with you."

"Am I such a mediocre partner?"

"No… it's just that with you in bed there's not much sleeping involved."


	3. Back at the Office

"Good morning taicho."

"Matsumoto, what are you doing here? Today's your birthday." The Tenth Division's taicho asked.

"It's not exactly a holiday taicho."

"Not officially, but most people consider it one anyway. "

"Do you wish me gone taicho?" she asked slyly.

"Matsumoto, if there's any day I could find it acceptable for you to be 'late' is today. See any paperwork in your desk?"

"No. That's—"

"That's your birthday present. Now get out of here, I've got work."

"But what about training? You can't train the officers and do paperwork at the same time."

"It's done. Now leave." He repeated.

"I get the day off?"

"Yes."

"Are you familiar with the phrase 'Everyday is your birthday'?"

"What!?"

"Buh-Bye taicho."


	4. Tea and Sake

"Nanao-chan!"

"Rangiku? W-Why are you up so early?" The black haired shinigami asked.

"Today's my birthday, remember?"

"So? Do you only wake up early on your birthday?"

"Ha-ha, very funny Nanao. Come on, let's have some tea." She uttered, pulling Nanao from her robes.

"But I—"

"Can't you spare ten minutes please? It's my birthday." She pouted.

"So you've said before Rangiku, but I—"

"What's wrong Nanao?" Rangiku asked annoyed.

"I left your present at home. I wanted to wrap it before giving it to you."

"You got me a present?" she replied smiling.

"Did you not expect one from me?"

"I only expected tea."

"Are you calling me cheap?" Nanao asked, offended by the blonde's reply.

"No. It's just that coming from you, tea is enough present for me."

* * *

"My dear Nanao-chan, where were you?" Kyoraku Shunsui asked.

"Sorry taicho I was—"

"Hi Shunsui. I'm sorry I stole Nanao from you." Rangiku told the Eighth division's taicho.

"Well, if it is Matsumoto Rangiku. Happy birthday my che—"

"Don't get mushy Shunsui." She said, cutting the man's words.

"Ok… Well since you're here we should make a toast. What do you say?"

"Kyoraku-taicho, it's too early." His fukutaicho remarked.

"I'll only drink if Ran-chan does, Nanao-chan."

"Do you think that's a good idea Shunsui?"

"You're not one to question someone for drinking this early Ran-chan."

"You might want to save your energies for tonight though." Rangiku remarked.

"Save my energies Ran-chan?"

"Yes. Tonight I might finally out-drink you. Think about that Shunsui."

"I'll pass on the drink then"


	5. The swings

"Hi Booby-chan! Happy birthday!"

"Yachiru!? How did you hop in my shoulder?" The woman asked the small shinigami hanging on her back.

"If I can do it to Ken-chan I can do it to you."

"Oh… Well thanks for remembering Yachiru. You're just the cutest." She stated with a smile.

"Booby-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Would you take me to the swings? I want to play for a while." The little girl asked.

"I guess I could, but I—"

"I'll get your present when we're done."

"Its okay Yachiru, you don't have to get me anything."

A pout started to form in the pink haired shinigami's face.

"But I went though all that trouble to—"

"Okay, let's go to the swings." Rangiku said, consenting before Yachiru turned sour.

—_Half an hour later—_

"Thank you for bringing me to the swings Booby chan!"

"You're welcome Yachiru."

"Now, about your present. Meet me here at twelve-thirty sharp. Don't be late." The girl said, hoping off Rangiku's shoulder.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Bye Booby-chan!"


	6. The Box

"Rangiku-san, w-wait up!" She heard coming from behind her.

"Izuru? What's that you're carrying?"

"Eh, well is your birthday present." The blond fukutaicho stated.

"That box? That won't fit through my door."

"U-ugh… The gift is not as b-big as the box. I just had to deliver it like this so it w-would not break." Izuru replied, struggling with the box.

"Do you need a hand? It looks heavy."

"It _is_ heavy. It's—"

"Shut up Kira, you'll spoil the surprise!_"_ Was heard coming from inside the box.

Izuru finally lost control over the box and dropped it on the floor, breaking as it hit the surface.

"Hisagi? What the…"

Coming out of the box was a very blushed Hisagi.

"Hi Ran-chan"

"What were you doing in that box?"

"Eh, Kira and I made a bet. I won so I get to be your birthday present and he got to carry me to you."

"So, are you my slave now?"

"No. I'm your date for tonight."

"Aw, that's really sweet Hisagi-kun, but this bird flies solo tonight."

"But I—"

"Sorry boys!" She announced, walking away from her previous position.

"Did you see that Hisagi? I told you we should have gone with the clothes."


	7. Don't Tell Shunsui

"Rangiku-chan, what are you doing around here?"

"Hello Ukitake-taicho. I was just walking by."

"Today's your birthday right?" He asked.

"Yes taicho."

"Oh, happy birthday then. We should go get your present. Come with me, it's in my house." He beckoned her to follow him.

"Its fine taicho, you don't have to do that."

"I insist" He replied. "I was hoping to give it to you tonight but since you're here I think is best you receive it."

—_In Ukitake's manor—_

"Here it is Ran-chan, I hope you enjoy it." He said, handing her said gift.

"A case of tea!? Thank you taicho. Maybe we should have some to celebrate."

"No need, this is for you to consume. But, you haven't opened the case yet. Perhaps you should." He said invitingly.

"Okay." She answered, opening the case.

"Sake? You got me a case of sake! Thanks Taicho!"

"Don't mention it. Just do me a favor though." Ukitake mentioned.

"Sure what is it?"

"Make sure Shunsui doesn't see it. Not only will he drink it, but he might feel jealous since I always get him tea for his birthday."


	8. Eleven Levels of Red

"Hey, Matsumoto. Happy B-day."

"Thanks Ikkaku. Whatcha doin?"

"Eh… Here you go. I just finished wrapping it."

"Ha-ha. Thanks Ikakku" she said giggling.

"I told you Ikkaku. That wrapping style you have is so ugly. Hi Ran-chan, Happy birthday." Yumichika said, handing her a gift.

"Thanks Yumichika. This is really pretty."

"Of course, I wrapped it myself. Open it." He retorted.

"A mirror!?"

"Yes. So you can admire your beauty anytime you want."

"Eh… Thanks for the compliment Yumichika. And for the mirror too."

"Open mine now Ran-chan." Ikkaku remarked.

"Don't mind the paper Rangiku, it's worthless." Yumichika pointed, mocking Ikkaku's gift.

"Eh Yumichika, whatcha have against my gift."

"It's not as pretty as mine is."

"How do you know if you haven't seen it"

"Red eyeliner. You're giving me red eyeliner Ikkaku?" She ansered mockingly.

"It'll bring out the color in your eyes."

"Or make you look like a pachinko ball!" A pink haired girl announced to the group, hopping on Ikkaku's head.

"Kusajishi-fukutaicho. Zaraki-taicho." Yumichika saluted.

"I hear congratulations are in order, eh?" Kenpachi remarked.

"Yes. Thanks taicho."

"Did you get her a present Yachiru?"

"Not yet Ken-chan. So, Booby-chan, ready for your present?" Yachiru inquired.

"Ah, I guess." The blond said nonchalantly.

"Where are you taking her Yachiru?" The tall man asked.

"You can't go Ken-chan. It's a surprise for her only." The small girl stated, jumping to Rangiku's shoulder. "Let's go now. We have to be on time for it. Follow my directions."

"Is that a good idea Yachiru?"

"Of course Ken-chan, I have a great sense of direction. Let's go Booby-chan... that way!"

—_Twenty minutes later—_

"What is this Yachiru? Why are we here?" The blond asked while regaining her breath.

"This is my secret office in the Shinigami Women's Association headquarters. From here I do my surveillance." The girl answered. "This is my birthday present for you. The show should be starting any minute now."

"What's starting?" Rangiku asked confusedly.

"I always hear talk of Byakushi between the women after the meetings end, and you're always in the group that talks about him. So here's my super special birthday treat for you. Watch the screen."

"W-What's that on the screen?"

"It's Byakushi's house. His room actually"

"You have cameras in there?" The blond asked, her face turning a soft pink.

"If I can host tea parties in his house I can do anything."

"W-What is he doing?" Rangiku wondered as she saw Kuchiki Byakuya getting ready to take a shower, her face turning redder by the second. "Where are you going?"

"Nanao-chan advised me to give you some privacy as you watched. I still don't get why she said that—" Yachiru stated, placing a finger in her lips as she pondered why "—but Glassy-chan said it would make the present even better. So I'll leave you alone."

"Y-Yachi—" The woman slurred, shocked by the present.

"Bye Booby-chan, I'll be back in a while." The small girl said as she locked the door in her office.


	9. The Cat and the Hat

Rangiku sat on a bench outside the Shinigami Women's Association, trying to get her bearings straight after Yachiru's gift.

"Hey Rangiku."

No response.

"Rangiku?" She asks waving her hands in front of her face.

"Eh… Yoruichi. Hi"

"Are you okay?" The goddess of Flash asked.

"Y-Yes, I just had a little, eh, something… that's all" she smirked.

"Happy Birthday Rangiku. I've got something for you. It's from Kisuke and me." Yoruichi said, handing her a small box and a letter.

"A bracelet. Thanks Yoruichi-san. Please give Urahara-san my regards"

"We'll do. He wrote the letter and I picked out the gift. I hope you like it." The cat-like woman stated, walking away from the blond shinigami.

Rangiku looked at the letter in her hands and decided to open and read it.

_Urahara's letter_

_Ran-chan. Long time no see. That's too bad, this world misses you._

_Here at the store things are as usual. Nobody buys any candy and it still runs out. I plead guilty as charge :D_

_Thought I might tell you, there's this guy who has come around the store a couple of times. He says he met you a while ago, and since then his girlfriend left him and he lost his job, after you made a move on him at a store. Sorry about that, I didn't expect the soul candy to react like that. It seems he was traumatized by the incident, so he's been stalking you —if that's even possible. He's visited Orihime's house a couple of times and asks her "Where's your sister? You know, the one with the big boobs" Orihime has actually hit him a couple of times for it, but I don't believe she realizes he's looking for you. She's still a little ditzy our Hime-chan._

_So onto more important issues. Happy birthday! Too bad I can't be there, but I'll eat a bag of candy in your honor._

_Yoruichi picked out the gift, but I could not allow her to simply select anything for you—she has bad taste… Just kidding :D. So, for the next time you're in this world, I got you this gift certificate. It's from your favorite store, so I'm sure you'll like it._

_Please receive a hug from me and my most sincere congratulations. You're getting old just like me, but hey I still look hot and so do you, so we only get better with age. Next time you're around we'll toast to that._

_Urahara Kisuke. ;D_

"Yoruichi, wait up." Rangiku called out.

"Yes?"

"Give this to Kisuke from me." Rangiku said, pulling out a lollipop from her uniform's sleeve.


	10. Presents from Another World

"Hi Rukia-san."

"Happy birthday Matsumoto-fukutaicho. How's your day so far?"

"Hmm, not much. Toshiro gave me the day off. I ran into some people, got a couple of gifts, a dinner invitation… the usual. What are you doing there?" Rangiku replied.

"Before I tell you I have to ask, have you seen Nii-sama?"

"W-What? NO! I have NOT seen your brother!" She stated insistently, slightly blushing.

"Why are you startled? I only asked because he can't find out what I'm doing." Rukia announced.

"Oh, no reason" Rangiku smirked, trying to hide her blush. "No I have not seen him. So, what is it then?"

"Well, I was painting this for the next Kuchiki Clan's art contest, but since it's your birthday I want you to have it."

"Thanks. What's this Rukia?" She asked, holding a canvas in her hands.

"That is Chappy, everybody's favorite bunny" Rukia replied, giving the other woman a thumbs up signal. "This is by far the best Chappy I've ever drawn. I think I've got a good shot at a medal, but Nii-sama always wins, so I don't want him to see it."

"Ah?" Rangiku asked, confused by the painting and Rukia's remark as well.

"Yes, he is so much better than me. But I digress, do you like it?"

"Eh, sure. Why not?" Rangiku blurted.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Rukia asked.

"Never mind. Will Ichigo and the gang join us tonight?"

"Yes. Ukitake-taicho will open the senkaimon for them."

"Good. Then I'll see you tonight Rukia. Thanks for the painting."

* * *

"Hi guys."

"Rangiku-san, hello. Happy birthday." Uruyu spoke.

"Thank you Ishida. Hi Chad."

"Hi."

"So Rangiku-san, we have a gift for you." Uruyu said, handing her said gift.

"Thank you, that's so sweet."

Rangiku undid the bow and opened the box.

"A dress! This is very pretty."

"I thought you might want to wear it for the party. I made it myself. Hope it fits." Uruyu mentioned.

"No, I wouldn't want to ruin it tonight. This is beautiful… So how about you Chad, where's your present?" She asked, looking up at the man standing to Uruyu's right.

"I picked out the fabric."

"Eh!?..." She stuttered, dumbfounded.

* * *

"Rangiku-san, hi!"

"Orihime-chan, is that you?" Rangiku queried, running to meet the redhead.

"What's that you have there Orihime?" she asked, pointing to the box in Orihime's hands.

"This is my present for you. I baked it last night. It has all my favorite ingridients: mushrooms, vanilla, miso… Oh and a little spice."

"Oh… I'll have myself a treat in a while." Rangiku smirked.

A soft, yet annoying voice approached the blond, gaining volume as it drew closer to her.

"Onee-saaaaaaan!!!!"

Rangiku reacted quickly and punched Kon in the face.

"Happy B-day… Onee-san." The stuffed lion uttered from the floor.

"Don't mind him Rangiku-san. He's always that stupid."

"Ichigo, you're here too!"

"Yeh, Ukitake-san let us in. Happy birthday… I see you've gotten many gifts."

"Yeah I guess. Thank you Ichigo" she stated, smiling back at the substitute shinigami.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to go home and get ready for the party. I also have to drop all this presents too." She replied, picking up the gifts.

"We'll see you later Rangiku-san." The humans said, almost in a choir.

"Buh-Bye."


	11. Party Time!

The party got started at the Tenth Division's Headquarters. The Eighth division supplied the sake, while the fourth division secured regenerative pills for all the attendants, so they could mend their hangovers the next day. The Eleventh division took charge of the decorations and the Ninth printed the flyers. Like so, every division made a contribution to the party.

When the honoree entered the room, a flock of shinigamis swarmed to her side, presenting her with more gifts. Rangiku spotted her taicho and approached him.

"Is this why you wanted me gone taicho?"

"This is no surprise to you. You knew the party would be held."

"Yes, but this is more than I expected. Thank you very much Toshiro, from the bottom of my heart" She replied, laying a soft kiss on his cheek.

She heard a man's voice calling for her. She turned and noticed the red pineapple waving his hands at her.

"Renji, you made it!"

"Hi Rangiku, happy birthday" he answered, hugging the blond shinigami.

"Thanks Renji. How are you liking things so far?"

"It wouldn't be your party if it wasn't fun"

"So how about a drink Renji? I'm ready to start."

"I thought you might ask. Here you go…" He said, handing her a cup of sake. "Kanpai!"

"Kanpai" She repeated.

They stood still for a moment, sipping the sake. Rangiku broke the silence with a question.

"So where's your taicho? Think he might deign this year?"

"Eh, you know my taicho. He's not the kind to show up to these shindigs" Renji shrugged.

"Yeah… Oh well..." She sighed softly. "...Talk to you later Renji."

"Sure thing Ran"

The attendants continued to surround the blond, congratulating her. After a while, most people gathered around the dance floor, swinging to Dj Kira's scratches.

The party continued in the same tone, as some continued dancing and others started to play games. Ikkaku set up a pool match between him, Hisagi, Iba and Renji. This prompted Yachiru to compare Ikkaku to the cue ball, then throw it at his head after the bald shinigami spatted at her for the remark.

Ichigo met up with Rukia, who was sitting in a corner with Orihime, Chad and Ishida, who were all quenching their thirst with water before hitting the dance floor once again.

The captains sat at a table near the window set up by Kyoraku and Ukitake. They were getting ready to start a game of poker in which all but the winning hand had to drink a cup of sake as penance. This prompted Shunsui to forfeit all hands.

After several hours of non-stop drinking and dancing, some of the recruits left for their barracks, leaving only the humans and the higher ranks of Seireitei in the party.

Rangiku joined Shunsui and Ukitake in their game. After a couple of hands Shunsui started to show signs of dizziness, which prompted Nanao to drag her taicho out of the table, serving him a glass of water.

At that point, it was three in the morning, and the humans decided to head to the Thirteenth Division's barracks to sleep in the quarters Ukitake had prepared for them.

Ikkaku and the boys resumed their game of pool, not paying attention to the honoree's lack of companion. However, the problem was managed by Hitsugaya Toshiro, who sat by her side as the room became emptied.

"Sorry for the mess taicho, this people don't know how to keep things clean."

"Neither do you Matsumoto, but you I can forgive. This one time at least"

"Thanks taicho." She said smirking at her captain. Despite his kind words, Rangiku didn't let slip the chance to taunt her taicho. "You look tired, perhaps you should head home. This hour is probably past your bed time"

"What the… MATSUMOTOOOOOO!!" Hitsugaya screamed as his fukutaicho who had left him alone in the room, as the other fukutaicho's remained focused on the last match of pool of the night.


	12. An Ending to the Night

Rangiku walked back to her house, flopping in the bed as soon as she entered her room.

Deep sleep overcame her senses as she closed her eyes, resting after such a hectic day.

_Hiya Ran-chan. Happy Birthday. Are you happy?_

_Gin? What are you doing here?_

_This is a dream Ran-chan. Ya don't have to look over yer shoulder. No one can see us here._

_E-Eh…_

_Surprised to see me? Think I would forget your birthday? It was me who gave it to ya, remember?_

_How could I forget Gin?_

_So, ya didn't answer the question._

_What question Gin?_

_Are ya happy? I see ya found somebody…_

_You mean him? Yeah, he's really nice, but he's not the only reason why I'm happy._

_What else is there then?_

_I've got good friends who I love, and a nice life.... But I still miss you though._

_Mmm... Ya don't gotta be sad Ran-chan, I'm always with ya._

_Yes, but there are days I try to remember you and I can't._

_Yer crying Ran-chan? Don't do that please._

_You are my brother Gin, my only family. How can't I not miss you?_

_Silly Ran-chan._

_Stop grinning Gin._

_Wanna know how I stop missing ya?_

_How?_

_I think of tha shack, tha desert. I think of the day I found ya and I feel better, ya know, today._

_How does my birthday help?_

_That day I wasn't alone no more. Forever. You and I might not be together no more, but yer always with me. That's why I still grin. Don't ya dare to stop grinning Ran-chan._

Rangiku woke up panting, trying to catch her breath as a tear slid down her cheek.

A hand brushed her hair as she shivered after such an intense dream.

"Did you have a bad dream Rangiku?"

She shuddered at his touch, startled by the images played by her subconscious.

"Are you okay?" he asked once more.

"I'm fine. I just had a dream, that's all." She inhaled slowly, coming to her senses. "I didn't notice you were here."

"You were asleep when I got home. I went to pick you up at the party but Hitsugaya-taicho told me you had left."

"Thanks for coming by the way" She replied harshly.

"I'm sorry Rangiku. I tried to get there but the division was in charge of patrolling so I had to stay in the office. I sent Renji on my behalf"

"He's not you Byakuya" She announced to the noble who shared her bed.

"I know. Think you can forgive me?" He whispered, holding her hand to his lips.

"I'll forgive you, but under one condition"

"Which condition?"

"You have to make breakfast tomorrow. And it better be you, not your servants."

"Very well. Consider it done"

She kissed his lips as her hands snaked around him to hug his body.

"Perhaps you'd like to resume your sleep" he indicated.

"Perhaps not. I've got a better idea"

_THE END_

_

* * *

So that's Rangiku's Birthday.... well, at least in my mind. _

_I just had to add my OTP to the story, although I have to admit my favorite part of the story was Rangiku's dream. It made me want to write a GinRan fic. Maybe someday, since I'm still busy with my other fic._

_I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully it didn't run too long, but once I started typing my hands couldn't stop, so if it did I apologize.  
_

_If by any chance you feel like reading more ByakuyaXRangiku fics, stop by my profile. I'm currently writing one, and a very important climax is coming up. But enough with the whor...*coughs* blatant publicity._

___Comments and reviews always accepted, so if you feel like sharing your thoughts please do._


End file.
